Sulfosuccinate surfactants have been used in the cosmetic industry primarily to improve the mildness of shampoos and other personal care products. Such surfactants are usually diesters or monoesters, with the monoester being preferred because of its mildness and foam enhancement properties. Heretofore, primarily two half ester or monoester derivatives have been used for shampoos which include derivatives of monoalcohol amides, such as oleamide MEA, oleamide IPA and undecylenamide MEA, and derivatives of fatty alcohols and ethoxylated alcohols, such as lauryl, laureth and oleyl alcohols.
The sulfosuccinates obtained from diesters and monoesters vary considerably in their foaming, viscosity building, solubility and conditioning properties. In general, they are gentle to the skin and eyes when compared to high foaming surfactants, and are usually blended with such high foaming surfactants to obtain surfactants which exhibit some degree of both mildness and foaming properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,127 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Maxon incorporated herein by reference teaches Dimethicone copolyol sulfosuccinate compounds obtained from silicone-based monoesters. The dimethicone copolyol sulfosuccinates are obtained by reacting the ethoxylated polyether side chains of dimethicone copolyol with maleic anhydride to form a monoester and then converting the monoester to a sulfosuccinate by sulfonation of the double bond with a metallic sulfite, an amine or with a combination of a metallic sulfite and an amine. Dimethicone copolyol sulfosuccinates are silicone-based compounds which are useful as surfactants for improving the mildness and foam enhancing and stabilizing properties of shampoos and other personal care products. The patent is a division of co-pending application Ser. No. 000,479, filed on Jan. 5, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,498.
While silicone sulfosuccinate surfactants having mildness and foaming properties useful in the industry have been known and used, the preparation of such surfactants having both detergency and mildness in a silicone containing product has not been accomplished. The present invention is directed generally to alkyl silicone sulfosuccinate surfactants derived from alkyl silicone-based esters which demonstrate improved mildness, foam enhancing and stabilizing properties over known surfactants.